Pokemon Warriors
by GH0STH0UND
Summary: A 15 Year old boy, named Lloyd, leaves his band to pursue a pokemon journey.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey kids! Come in here!" I called to my kids.

"What dad?" Asked my son, Daniel.

"Yeah, i was doing homework." Said my daughter, Lilly.

"Oh come on. You really want to do homework?" Absolute silence. "Okay. Since you kids are going to graduate and go on your journey soon, I thought I would tell you of my journey, and how I met your Mother."

"Is this gonna take long?"

"Yes."

it started on my 15th birthday. I was in a room with wooden flooring. I heard the guitar. That was my cue. I stood up and walked forward. I sighed and walked past the curtain. I walked up to the mic and started. (A/N I do not own any songs whatsoever.)

_Yeah here we go for the hundredth time_

_ Hand grenade pins in every line_

_ Throw 'em up and let something shine_

_ Going out of my fucking mind_

_Filthy mouth, no excuse _

_Find a new place to hang this noose _

_String me up from atop these roofs _

_Knot it tight so I won't get loose_

_Truth is you can stop and stare_

_Bled myself out and no one cares_

_ Dug a trench out, laid down there_

_ With a shovel up out of reach somewhere_

_Yeah someone pour it in_

_ Make it a dirt dance floor again _

_Say your prayers and stomp it out _

_When they bring that chorus in_

Right then, my friend, kyle, took the mike.

_i bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_  
_ I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_  
_ I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_  
_ Just to throw it away, just to throw it away, I bleed it out._

I took the mike once more.

_go, stop the show_

_ Choppy words in a sloppy flow_

_ Shotgun opera lock and load_

_ Cock it back and then watch it go_

_Mama help me I've been cursed_

_ Death is rolling in every verse _

_Candy paint on his brand new Hearse_

_ Can't contain him he knows he works_

_Fuck this hurts, I wont lie_

_ Doesn't matter how hard I try_

_ Half the words don't mean a thing_

_ And I know that I won't be satisfied_

_So why try ignoring him?_

_ Make it a dirt dance floor again _

_Say your prayers and stomp it out_

_ When they bring that chorus in_

I cued Kyle.

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

_ I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

_ I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

_ Just to throw it away, just to throw it away_

_I bleed it out I've opened up these scars I'll make you face this_

_ I pulled myself so far I'll make you face this now_

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away _

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

_ I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away_

_ Just to throw it away, just to throw it away_

I zoned out after that. As you kids know, I had a strange ability. The ability to manipulate time. I had awakened it in my early childhood and had it ever since. So I was thinking about things. the band, me, Kyle, and two other guys I cant for the life of me remember. I had to tell Kyle at some point. I was leaving on a Pokémon journey in two days.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day really hung-over. As you kids know the drinking age is 15. Of course I started drinking a lot sooner than that. But I'll get into that later. Now I had an important thing to do before I left for my journey. I had to tell Kyle I was leaving. Now, I had been living in his house ever since my parents died 10 years before. My first task, finding wherever drunk Kyle went. Whenever he was drunk he was found in odd places. Last time he was found having fallen out of the tallest tree in Littleroot.  
I looked around for the better part of an hour. I soon heard screams from a familiar voice coming from somewhere. "Kyle, where the fuck are you!?"

"I'm in fucking Narnia! How about checking the abandoned house where my voice is coming from!" I followed the voice.

"Geez, you don't have to get pissy- oh my god" he was trapped under the fallen ceiling.

"Get me outta here!"

"Okay, Okay." I lifted the boards off of him. "...how?" I asked sarcastically. We all know that there was no way of knowing.

"Alright, we need to get back to the recording studio."

"yeah, about that."

"What? You quitting or something? Haha!" Then he saw my face. "You are, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"...Dustin'll have your head-"

"I know what he'll do."

"So you're really doing this, aren't you."

"Yeah."

"I wish you the best." He held out his hand. I shook it.

"Goodbye old friend."

"I'm convinced we'll see each other again." he walked away, as I strolled to professor birch's lab.

* * *

"Well hello Lloyd!" Said professor birch.

"Professor, Hi!"

"So have you picked your starter?"

"I have." I walked over to the table. "I choose-" I picked up a pokeball. "-Treecko!" I aimed the button on the sphere toward the ground and pressed it. a bright white light flashed and seemed to form around a figure. The light soon disappeared and was replaced with a gecko type creature.

"Treecko!"

* * *

LLOYD'S TEAM

TREECKO LV5

?'S TEAM

?'S TEAM

R&R

-GH0STH0UND


	3. Chapter 3 Team Legend

"Treecko!"

"Now are you certain-"

"Yep. Definitely, now." I walked up to treecko. "You're alright, coming with me, cause if not..."

Treecko looked like he was in thought. Then he turned toward me. He brought out his three-fingered hand and stuck up one of his fingers to make it look like a thumbs up. "Tree!" I smiled.

"Great!" Treecko hopped on my shoulder. "Alright professor, we'll be going now! Thanks for everything!"

"Good luck and have fun, Lloyd!" I was almos out when he said, "Wait!"

"What is it professor?"

"I wanted to give you this." He handed out a red device. "It's called the pokedex. It' a pokemon encyclopedia. Unfortunately, you have to fill it out yourself. You'll also need these." He gave me 5 pokeballs. "I'm sure you know what those are for. Good luck!"

"Thanks professor!" I walked out of the lab. I was ecstatic. I was finally leaving this horrible town. I literally ran toward the gate. I looked to the pokemon on my shoulder. "You ready, Treecko?"

"Tree!" I nodded and ran the rest of the way through the gate. My journey was finally beginning!

* * *

Opening - Three Days Grace: Break. (I do not own this song)

_Tonight, my head is spinning._

_I need something to pick me up._

_I've tried, but nothing is working._

_I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough!_

_Tonight, I start the fire!_

_Tonight, I break away!_

_Break! Away from everybody!_

_Break! Away from everything!_

_If you can't stand the way this place is,_

_Take yourself to higher places!_

* * *

I walked along the path. Me and Treecko were becoming quite the team. We fought many pokemon, and he was getting stronger, I knew it. We had been on the route for a day and a half, and we went about a normal procedure, Hear a pokemon, fight it. So as you can guess, when we heard another pokemon, we knew what to do. We went over to where we heard the rustling. We inched ourselves closer, without being seen, and- "Treecko, vines!" This time, however was different. Treecko instead just walked through the bushes. "Treecko?!" I was in shock. Why was he disobeying me? I decided to find out. I walked through the bushes, and-

"Ow!" It was a Human, female, in pain. No brainer. I walked toward the voice, and saw the girl. She was about my age, purple hair, Blue eyes, and a large gash on her left leg. "Agh!"

"Oh my god, are you okay?!"

"Depends, are you one of them?"

"One of who?"

"Team Legend!"

"No...Hey I think I have something for that gash." I took off my backpack. I reached into the large pocket and pulled out a roll of gauze and some medical tape. "Always prepared, with my life," I said while applying the gauze.

"Ow! What do you mean?" She asked with gritted teeth.

"My parents died when I was 5. So for five years I was living with the pokemon, seeing as I resented the police." I said, a frown forming on my face as I used the medical tape to keep the gauze on.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. By the way, did you see a treecko pass by here?"

"Yes, actually!"

"Oh, where did it go?"

"Follow me." We waked for five minutes until we came to a clearing.

"I don't get it where's treecko?" I looked up at a giant tree at the end of the clearing. There were a lot of treecko on it!

"This is the treecko tree. This is where the treecko gather."

"Okay, but where's my buddy?"

"I don't know, call it."

"Treecko!" One treecko came down from the tree and stopped. "Treecko!" I ran over to it, but there was something stopping me. An invisible wall.

"Hahaha, like it? it's called the treecko vacuum!" Yelled a sadistic voice.

"Team Legend!"

"Oh, it's the brat from before," Said the sadistic voice coming from a rising platform. "Go Mightyena!" The white light flashed and formed into a canine.

"Yena!" I was scared, I didn't have any pokemon. But the girl did.

"Go Bulbasaur!" She released the dino-like pokemon, and The two fought it out. Vine whips, fangs and leaves where going back and forth until...

"Ye...Na..."

"No! Mightyena!"

"Let's finish it," said the girl. "Bulbasaur, solarbeam!" The pokemon started to charge sunlight.

"BULBASAUR!" The beam of energy was blasted at the Legend member.

"NO!" She screamed before disappearing. We soon released the treecko and went on our way. But...

"Tree?" Said Treecko. I looked over to him and he was glowing!

"Oh my god, I think Treecko's evolving!" He was engulfed by a white light, and his form started to change. He got taller, And leaves sprouted from his arms and head.

"Grovyle!"

* * *

Hours later, after we decided to move on, we were stopped. "I want to come with you!"

"What?"

"You seem like a good trainer, and I want to see what you can actually do."

"Well then...um, I never got your name."

"Jade."

"Well then Jade, let's go." I said as we walked though the gate of Oldale Town.

* * *

Ending - Three Days Grace: Life Starts Now. (I do not own this song, or pokemon.)

_You say you feel so down,_

_E__very time I turn around.  
__  
__And you say you should've been gone by now,_

And you, you think that everything's wrong.

You ask me how to carry on,

We'll make it through another day just hold on.

Cause life starts now,

You've done all the things that could kill you somehow.

And you're so far down,

But you will survive it somehow because life starts now.

* * *

_Well, Ths story is no longer on hold. CYA. R&R_

LLOYD'S TEAM

GROVYLE LV16

JADE'S TEAM

BULBASAUR LV10

?'S TEAM

? LV?

**-GH0STH0UND**


End file.
